Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates, also known as the Straw Hat Crew or simply the Straw Hats, are a pirate crew that originated from the East Blue, but have various members from different areas. They are the main focus and protagonists of the anime and manga One Piece, and are led by the main protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. The "Straw Hats" are named after Luffy's signature hat that was given to him by Red-Haired Shanks, and are first referred to as the Straw Hat Pirates by Smoker in Alabasta.3 The crew sailed on the Going Merry, their first official Straw Hat ship, up until the Water 7 Arc. After the Enies Lobby Arc, they obtain a new ship called the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats currently consist of Eighteen members whose combined bounties equal Following the events on the Sabaody Archipelago, all Eighteen members were separated from one another. For two years, they trained in relatively isolated locations, becoming stronger for the sake of helping each other.4 They then reunited and have since become an active and massive force in the New World. Crew Members As a result of Luffy's choice in who joins the crew, the Straw Hats are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews in the One Piece world. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a doctor who is a shape-shifting reindeer that can be mistaken for something else depending on his form, such as a gorilla when full human or a tanuki when in his usual mid-form; a cyborg for a shipwright who has very eccentric behavior and wears almost nothing except shirts and swim briefs; and a lively, undead, perverted skeletal musician. If their former lives and activities are considered, it only adds to the crew's collective strangeness:the captain and first mate who has a family consisting of infamous and dangerous people their helmsman was former King and Pirate Captain their swordsman and martial artist was a former bounty hunters, their cook a fugitive prince from a family of royal assassins, and their navigator a burglar who specialized in stealing from pirates. Their archaeologist also worked for a criminal organization formerly run by a Juichibukai and she is also a skilled assassin and the sole survivor of Ohara. Their Tactician formerly work as a Assassin for the World Government Their Inventor was a Princess and the Daughter of a Juichibukai Their Nurse was Formerly a Princess of a Royal Kingdom. Another noted that their First Mate was recruited Randomly and did have any role on the ship intially The Straw Hats have Nine Devil Fruit users: Luffy, Hayate, Magnes, Chopper,Tobi Robin,Nene Rokuren and Brook. The majority of them are also fairly young, with only Five members being thirty or older, although the Three oldest members are just as childish as the others. Unlike most crews, they consider their ships to be crew members. During the Dressrosa Arc, the crew temporarily split in half, with one group staying to finish business on Dressrosa and the other heading on to Zou in order to protect Caesar Clown and Momonosuke. The group heading to Zou (Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Brook) was referred to as the , named after Sanji, the de facto leader of the group ("Twirly Hat Pirates" in the Funimation Sub). This same group forms the core of the during the Whole Cake Island Arc, but with some personnel changes: Luffy has resumed leadership, Sanji is missing at Whole Cake Island, and the minks Pedro and Carrot are accompanying them in their quest to "retrieve Sanji". Nefeltari Vivi is the crown princess of Alabasta, who ended up travelling with the Straw Hat Pirates for most of the Alabasta Saga. She was asked to become a member of the crew by the other Straw Hats after spending a lot of time with them, but ultimately, she decided to remain in Alabasta in order to fulfill her royal duties. Jinbe was the second captain of the Sun Pirates and a former Juichibukai. He was invited by Luffy to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business with his Yonko superior, Big Mom; however, he promised that, once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. In the game, Legend of the Rainbow Island, a young boy named Dias joins the crew. At the end of the game, however, he leaves the crew. His overall inclusion in the crew's history is considered non-canon, as it is part of a video game. At the end of the Dressrosa Arc the crew becomes the leader of an alliance called the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, which involves seven groups who sided with Luffy in the conflict between himself and Doflamingo, becoming subordinate to the Straw Hats, while maintaining their status as individual crews with their own free will. (In a similar manner to the relationship between the Bellamy Pirates and Donquixote Doflamingo.) Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Hajrudin and Orlumbus asked to become Luffy's subordinates by offering him a cup of sake. Luffy refused but said they would still be bonded by their fight against Doflamingo and they would help each other out at anytime. However, the captains decided to drink the sake anyway, pledging to come to Luffy's aid whenever he needed them, while Luffy was not obligated to do the same. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet, consisting of 5640 people, was then formed, and a party ensued as their fleet departed from Dressrosa. Crew Strength }} Despite not being an extremely Large crew, the Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. Their captain and first mate has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as Crocodile, Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai, the highly feared tyrant Enel from Skypiea, and the infamous Rob Lucci and Spector Lynch of the CP9. and two of the Big Mom Pirates' mighty Sweet Commanders Charlotte Cracker Charlotte Cookie Charlotte Gala and Charlotte Katakuri. The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as Baroque Works, CP9 and the Donquixote Pirates ), punching a World Noble, breaking in and out of the judicial island, Enies Lobby, and crashing the tea party of a Yonko. In fact, after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, Six of them, the captain,the first mate the swordsman, the martial artist the helmsman and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Six Monster". So far, Seven of the nine current members are shown to have awakened their Haki. Luffy and Hayate is shown to use all three types; Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji have wielded two types; whilst Usopp has recently manifested Kenbunshoku Haki in Dressrosa when he sniped Sugar. Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progress, each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or having required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. Two of the Straw Hats greatest attributes are their charisma and unpredictability. With their extremely friendly personalities, they manage to make all the right friends in all the right places, which eventually accomplishes their goals (though it was never their original intention). These friends and allies have proven to be useful depending on the location or objective, and thus the Straw Hats seem to have no regrets fighting for their sakes given the circumstances, and vice versa. Due to this, and the Straw Hats reputation and impressive bounties, there are many laymen who believe the crew is made up of hundreds, if not thousands of members. They also tend to act upon their emotions, throwing normal logic out of order. By using the freedom granted by their status as pirates, they tend to act erratically, either helping people, or picking a fight, simply because it is something they wish to do. Both these attributes have been shown to destroy the carefully laid plans of criminal masterminds with large influential organizations, which took them years to cultivate, like those of the three former Shichibukai (Crocodile, Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo), as well as the former 'God' of Skypiea, Enel. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the Straw Hat crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. This includes various wild escapes from Marine captures and ambushes; confronting, defeating and escaping Shichibukai and World Government led organizations with no casualties; managing to reach Skypiea via the Knock-Up Stream without losing anybody while simultaneously escaping the Blackbeard Pirates, and escaping the flagship of a Yonko while badly damaging it in the process. In fact, some of these lucky accomplishments are considered miraculous in hindsight. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Straw Hats truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the Straw Hats tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of Paradise, New World or even in their descent down to (and ascent from) Fishman Island. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or falling ships, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed state and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. After the two year time skip, even though they have been dormant for some time, the Straw Hats are talked amongst pirates on a legendary level. Even Sentomaru casually comments that pirates are not like what they used to be. He calls the impostors of the Straw Hats a wasteful trash when Demaro Black boasts of his lineage in front of him, prompting Sentomaru to take him down with a single blow of his axe, and then saying that the real Monkey D. Luffy would never have done so. The crew has gained legendary status since they first set sail, on par with all the other major crews of the world, even the Blackbeard Pirates. They are currently the only known pirate crew to openly wage war against the World Government and have practically gotten away with it. It still stands that they are the only pirate crew to have escaped from every branch of law enforcement that the government could throw at them; the Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down, and Marineford have all failed in their attempts to hold down the crew (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter twice by himself). Perhaps as a testament to their strength, they are the only known crew where every single member has a bounty on their head. When news of them resurfaced, the entire Marine organization was thrown into a frenzy to stamp out their revival whilst the rest of the pirates cheered on. It is possible that their fame had led many to join the ranks of piracy, for when the fake Straw Hats started recruiting pirates, many flocked to join up, and were also greatly shocked when the "Monster Six" gave a show of a small fraction of their power. By the end of their two-year long training, it could be presumed that the Straw Hats have grown exponentially in individual power, as some of them took their self-imposed training under the tutelage of prominent figures of the sea like Silvers Rayleigh Black Daimon, Dracule Mihawk,Tang Dosan Emporio Ivankov, Kinguo Gozu and Monkey D. Dragon. Each member of the Monster Trio (Luffy, Hayate Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji) have shown to be able to defeat a Pacifista in a single attack, whereas it took the combined efforts of the entire crew to barely beat one before. Luffy easily destroyed a Pacifista with a single Haki-embedded Jet Pistol as well as Zoro and Sanji, the latter using his Diable Jambe, both dealt crippling blows to a Pacifista with raw strength. Zoro and Sanji each used attacks that likely would have been sufficient to destroy the Pacifista on their own, had they not been trying to outdo each other. Another example of the Monster Six's strength is that they were able to defeat a sea monster such as the Kraken (a creature several times larger than the Thousand Sunny itself) without much of an effort underwater, where all their strength is greatly decreased. Afterwards Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook defeat all the troops stationed in the Ryugu Palace with ease. The crew also easily took out the 100,000 lower members of the New Fishman Pirates which consisted of about 70,000 fishmen and 30,000 humans with Luffy alone taking out about 50,000 people with a single burst of Haoshoku Haki. Even the weaker members, Chosuke Nami Usopp and Rokuren, became strong enough to take down the fighters of the Donquixote Pirates; (who are both Devil Fruit Users) Buffalo and Baby 5, all by themselves. In addition to their strength, the Straw Hats have established unofficial, and temporary alliances with other pirates, non-pirates, and sometimes Marines and royalty when fighting against powerful enemies, but they gain a permanent friendship with their allies when they came to their aid and support them on several occasions whenever they cross paths. In the Punk Hazard Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates entered into an official alliance with Trafalgar Law and his Heart Pirates and Shelly Killen and his Killen Pirates with the goal of defeating Kaido. During the Zou Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates extended their alliance to join forces with the Mink Tribe and the Kozuki Family of Wano Country in order to help bring down not only Kaido, but the Shogun of Wano as well, making the alliance even more powerful. Following the battle with the Donquixote Pirates, the Straw Hats' allies who participated in the battle organized themselves into seven divisions and formed the Straw Hat Grand Fleet which numbered a total of 5640 members, giving the Straw Hats significantly larger amounts of manpower similar to the Whitebeard Pirates. Professions and Capabilities } |- | style="text-align: left;"| Usopp | style="text-align: left;"| *Sniper | style="text-align: left;"| *Cannoneer *Creative Inventor *Compulsive Liar *Pop Green User *Skilled Artist *Tactical Wit *Versatile Arsenal *Kenbunshoku Haki | style="text-align: left;"| * * * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Vinsmoke Sanji | style="text-align: left;"| *Chef | style="text-align: left;"| *Black Leg Style *Kenbunshoku Haki *Busoshoku Haki *High Culinary Expertise *Martial Artist *Tactical Wit | style="text-align: left;"| * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Ayasato Yuri | style="text-align: left;"| *Scientist *Quartermaster | style="text-align: left;"| *Swordswoman *Archer | style="text-align: left;"| * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Tony Tony Chopper | style="text-align: left;"| *Doctor | style="text-align: left;"| *Advanced Medical Skills *Animal Speech Comprehension *Free-Fighting Style *Hito Hito no Mi *Kung Fu *Rumble Ball *Wrestling | style="text-align: left;"| * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Ron Tobi | style="text-align: left;"| *Tactician | style="text-align: left;"| *Rokushiki *Master Tactician *Assasination | style="text-align: left;"| * * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Nico Robin | style="text-align: left;"| *Archaeologist | style="text-align: left;"| *Assassination *Expert Clandestine Operative *Free-Fighting Style *Hana Hana no Mi *Historian *Poneglyph reader | style="text-align: left;"| * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Franky | style="text-align: left;"| *Shipwright | style="text-align: left;"| *Boxing *Cyborg Modifications *Engineer *Master Shipwright *Versatile Arsenal | style="text-align: left;"| * * |- | style="text-align: left;"| Brook | style="text-align: left;"| *Musician | style="text-align: left;"| *Fast Swordsman *Fencing Style *High-Class Musician *Yomi Yomi no Mi *Hypnotism | style="text-align: left;"| * * |} Miscellaneous Information Animal Resemblances In an SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members. Chapter 651's color spread depicts each Straw Hat as an animal post-timeskip as well. Some of the crew's animals are changed, but some stay the same. Specific Colors In an SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members. In the 17th opening, all the Straw Hats wear clothes with color schemes appropriate of their color. In the One Piece's 20th anniversary color spread, the Straw Hat Pirates are drawn in Germa 66 Raid Suit-like costumes under the name "Mugiwara 56", in their respective colors. Specific Smells In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper cannot tell what he himself smells like. Favorite Type of Island and Season In an SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members. Favorite Food In an SBS question, a fan asked what each of the Straw Hats' favorite food were. Oda gave the following as a reply. It was later shown in Chapter 850, and confirmed in Chapter 854 that Sanji has a strong habit of making those food preferences, even without noticing. As a Family In an SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be. Nationalities In an SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be of. Based on their appearances, Oda gave the following as a reply: Blood Type In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what are the Straw Hats' blood types. As a reply, Oda wrote: :Note: In some countries they use the ABO naming system, which explains Crocus' blood type: X is equivalent to A; F is to B; S is to O; and XF is to AB. :Note:The RH typing was not stated in the SBS, but can be derived as it is the only way for the story to work without plot holes. Bathing In an SBS question a fan asked Oda how often do the Straw Hats bathe. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Prefecture In an SBS question, a fan asked which prefecture of Japan would best represent each Straw Hat, Oda wrote: Sea of origin In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda the order in which the members of the Straw Hat Pirates joined the crew. Oda replied, also giving information about the sea in which each one of the Straw Hats was born in: Suitable Career Choices In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what each crew member's career of choice would be if they weren't pirates, and he provided a response to the question made by another fan, seeing as they were suitable enough. Cooking Specialties In a SBS question, a fan asked about each crew members' strong points in terms of cooking. Who would win in a race? In a SBS question, a fan asked who is the fastest in a 50 meters race. #Brook (Being the lightest). #Vinsmoke Sanji. #Victor Magnes. #Monkey D. Luffy. #Date D Hayate. (Hachiyoshiki) #Ron Tobi. (Soru) #Chosuke. (Supersonic Power Enhance Sneeker) #Tony Tony Chopper (Walk Point). #Chen Saizo. #Roronoa Zoro (Would have been ranked higher, but got lost). #Nene. #Rokuren. #Usopp. #Nami. #Ayasato Yuri. #Deimon Mimi. #Nico Robin. #Franky (Being the heaviest). Category:Pirate Crews